Marble Angel
by Illisandria Carthain
Summary: Gaz and Dib did this every week or so, talking to the one that had left them to be with God. They loved here still and she listened to their day. DAGF. Oneshot. Thanks inside.


(A/N: For ngrey651, who brought a small idea to light. Here's a slightly happier, less pessimistic fic for you. Thanks for the positive reviews ~)

She wasn't their mother. Oh, not that it mattered, he wasn't really their father but at least he shared DNA with one of them. When she died he drowned himself in his work, seeking relief in immersing himself in science, so that they could never be hurt like that again. That, sadly enough, worked for them.

It was about a week after the funeral when they decided they'd play the Game. "So what are we doing again?..." Gaz asked her brother as they walked down the street.

"We're going to do something like what the Spanish-speaking people do on Dias de los Muertos - we're going to go talk to her…"

Gaz rolled her eyes, she loved Dib (though she'd never admit it) but his constant love of the supernatural irked her. "So we're going to go TALK to her…"

"Yup." By this time they had reached the cemetery and Dib threw down a picnic blanket and set up a small meal, putting some of the food on her grave, "Here, this is for you…" he whispered and Gaz saw the glint of tears on his cheeks. "Now, this is how it works…" he turned back to Gaz again, hiding the hastily wiped-away tears on his sleeve, "We spend the entire night here, celebrating her life and talking to her about life and Skool and the such…"

"So we just spend time with her like she's actually here?" She stuffed a small piece of pizza in her mouth and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah! It's supposed to let them know that you love them!" Dib ginned ear-to-ear. "So why don't you go first?" he gestured to the grave and she blushed and muttered something about 'stupid paranormal head…' angrily.

"Fine…hey, I-I beat the last level of Vampire Piggy Hunter today, you know - the game you got me for Christmas? Yeah, well it was fun…they're supposed to be coming out with another one soon. I think I'll play that one too…"

Dib took over, "I saw a Bigfoot today! I remember how you used to smile and ruffle my hair when we talked about stuff like this, it still makes me smile…" his smile grew distant, "But I still believe! I've even got a huge file of stuff in my closet, you should see the pictures I've got…" He continued and they went back and forth like this for the rest of the night, only stopping to cry a bit and hug each other.

Soon it became a regular thing, once every few weeks they would go out to her grave and talk to her, sharing their issues and their concerns and their happiness, EVERYTHING.

Weeks went by, they visited her grave over and over again. Then came one day where she was all alone, without her brother.

She parked her butt in front of the gravestone and lovingly replaced the flowers, "Hey there…been a while, huh? Yeah…" she placed a plate of food on her grave and sat down to eat her pizza, "Dad still isn't home but he tries to schedule a family outing once a year so that's okay enough. I won Vampire Piggy Hunter II today again, it was nice…I unlocked a new level and weapons and such… Dib's been rather busy lately…I mean, he's been more busy than usual since Zim moved in. Zim's an alien," she added, glancing at the polished marble apologetically. "He's always chasing him around, stopping his evil plans and whatnot. I think it's good for him…he's so much better now. I worry for him, he's so serious all the time and he gets picked on. I try and stop it but he's just so socially inept…" she frowned and began to sniffle, tears collecting at the corners of her eyes, "I think that having Zim around will not only help him to have faith in himself but it's allowing him to enjoy what he has now more. And…I know I tease him and beat the crap out of him on a regular basis…" here she looked guilty, a faint wind picking up, tossing her purple hair in the wind, "But it's because I love him and I want to make sure he still has the will to go on."

Dib came rushing up, covered in sweat and grime, "GAZ!!! What'd I miss?!"

She smiled softly, her previous exchange a secret between the two women, "Nothin much, wanna' tell her about your day?" He sat down, grabbed some food and did just that, shared his day with his sister and the woman that was his mom.

She wasn't their mother, oh no…but, all along, she was their mom and she'd always be there for them.

(A/N: Awwww….that was sweeter than I intended…my first ever DAGF…awww. Well, this is what I get for thinking outside the box. LOL, actually it felt good to change the way I saw things. Thank you for pushing me! Oh, and this is also the first fanfiction I've ever mentioned Dib and Gaz having a mother. I think this was a way to get around the entire 'Dib's a clone' idea and still give him and Gaz a mom. This is how I feel about my stepmom too, love her like she's more than a mom, like she's a best friend. R&R or the plotbunnies in my head will come out and NOM UR FACE!!!! Ta~)


End file.
